El súper-fantástico-increíble reportaje de julie
by lucy-chan Marukura
Summary: [Ubicado después de Mechtanium S.] julie tendrá la oportunidad de realizar el más grande reportaje de su vida, sin embargo necesitará la ayuda de un buen camarógrafo para lograrlo. [julie/ace]
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos, aquí les traigo otra historia de bakugan. En esta ocasión decidí hacerlo de uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos, con un ligera sorpresa (ya lo verán conforme lean esta historia).**

 **Disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - la idea.**

.

Luego de que dan, shun y marucho lograron ganar la lucha contra mechtanium todo había vuelto a la normalidad en el mundo de los humanos y los bakugans. Sin embargo había ocurrido algo que ninguno de los peleadores se esperaba y eso fue la inesperada partida de Dan con Drago hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Ninguno de los chicos, había entendió porque Dan se marcho así sin más, sin si quiera despedirse. Aún a pesar de la ausencia del chico decidieron proceder con la celebración que tenían, aunque los ánimos de todos no eran muy alegres. Luego de un par de horas la celebración había terminado y todos comenzaron a irse. En aquel sitio solo habían quedado una chica de piel morena con cabello blanco y su amiga, una chica de cabello celeste.

— Porque dan se fue así. Y yo que estaba planeando realizar una nota en conmemoración por su triunfo. — expresó la morena de forma molesta.

— No lo sé julie y la verdad no me importa. — comentó sin interés la chica peli-celeste. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por su amiga.

— ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? — le preguntó julie. — En toda la fiesta estuviste callada, creo que incluso escuché a shun decir más palabras que tú.

— Estoy bien, solo no quiero hablar de eso ahora. — dijo su amiga. Julie sabía que su runo no se encontraba con ánimos de hablar del tema, lo había comprobado durante la fiesta, donde noto el estado de ánimo de la peli-celeste. Aunque no quería decirlo en voz alto. Dan si duda era un tonto, irse sin decir nada. Solo esperaba que el chico no estuviera cometiendo un error.

..

..

..

Luego de aquella celebración habían pasado meses y todo volvió a ser normal. Julie había continuado con su trabajo como reportera, dando los hechos que ocurrían en su entorno, aunque ya no eran tan interesantes como antes. Sin duda extrañaba las noticias de acción que solía dar sobre sus amigos y los bakugans.

— Y eso es todo, reportando desde el centro de convenciones del edificio wester down sobre la Expo tecnologías del mañana, se despide Julie makimoto.

— ¡Y corte! — dijo el camarógrafo. — Quedo todo listo ¿como te sientes Julie?

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Estoy tan cansada! — expresó la chica agotada mientras tomaba asiento en una banca cerca. — Ese sujeto no paro de hablar durante 3 horas sobre la energía y cómo se maneja. Fue tan aburrido, sin mencionar que uno de los robots que inventaron ahí me quito mi micrófono y tuve que seguirlo hasta poder quitárselo.

— Agradece que ese robot fue comprensivo al devolverte tu micrófono. Pudo haberte amenazado e incluso herirte.

— Sigues creyendo que ese robot tenía "instintos asesinos" como en esa película futurista que vimos la semana pasada. — comentó julie. — Tom, ya te dije que eso no es posible, además ese pedazo de chatarra solo podía realizar una acción y lo que realmente pienso es que su creador lo programó para fastidiar a las personas.

— Bueno yo solo decía. — respondió el camarógrafo mientras guardaba el equipo en la camioneta.

— Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista de ayer? Obtuviste el trabajo. — le preguntó la chica a su compañero.

— Bien... Digamos que al principio estuve algo nervioso, ya que me habían llamado del noticiero de Nueva York para ser uno de sus camarógrafos para su noticiero matutino así que...

— Si, si me comentaste sobre eso, pero no me has respondido. —insistió para que siguiera.

— Bueno, luego de unas horas de entrevista, finalmente estas viendo al nuevo camarógrafo de noticias matutinas de Nueva York. — decía lo ultimo con emoción.

— ! Yeahi ! Sabía que lo harías. - saltó la chica de alegría. - Está es una gran oportunidad para ti Tom, y ya se lo dijiste a tu novia.

— Si se lo comenté anoche, me dijo que estaba muy feliz por mi. Posiblemente me iré dentro de una semana, me dijeron que querían mi presencia cuanto antes. Aún necesito arreglar lo de... — al voltear a ver a la chica morena noto en ella un semblante triste. — ¡Oh vamos! sabes que la idea de dejar a mi compañera favorita de trabajo no me hace feliz. — se acercó para animarla. — voy a extrañar cubrir noticias contigo.

— Lo sé — dijo la chica algo triste. — pero te voy a extrañar mucho, eres un buen amigo para mí. Ademas me hacías lucir muy bien en las tomas.

— jeje, pienso que no solo era yo, también se debe a tu "carismática" personalidad natural. — comentó de forma bromista .

— Jaja si quizás sea también por eso. — respondió más alegre la chica. — Te deseo mucha suerte Tom.

— Gracias julie. — le agradeció el chico.

...

...

...

Después de la partida de Tom. Julie continuo con su trabajo como reportera sin embargo al pasar los días se daba cuenta que no estaba resultado del todo bien. Había solicitado la ayuda de otros camarógrafos de la televisora, quienes en su opinión, no tenían la misma habilidad para usar la cámara como la de su anterior compañero. Por lo que en algunas ocasiones tuvo que dejar de cubrir algunas notas, lo que no era algo bueno para su trabajo. Ya que si continuaba de esa manera en algún momento podrían despedirla.

— Que voy a hacer. — tomándose del cabello frustrada. Después de "despedir" a su quinto camarógrafo en el mes, fue a tomarse un café a la cafetería del edificio de noticias. — Todos a los que les pido para se mi camarógrafo o no capturan bien la toma o no me toman bien en escena.

En ese momento entro una chica corriendo a la cafetería, se trataba de una de las asistentes del jefe de prensa quién visualizo a la chica y fue directo hacia ella.

— ¡Julie, que bueno que te encuentro! — dijo la asistente apresurada. — El señor Roguer quiere ver a todos los reporteros en la sala de juntas ahora. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirles.

Sin esperar ningún segundo, julie dejo a la asistente y corrió rápidamente mente a la sala de juntas de la televisora. Para suerte de Julie pudo llegar a tiempo y colocarse en un buen sitio. En aquella sala estaban todos los reporteros del canal, julie conocía en su mayoría a todos los que estaba ahí. incluso podría decirse que algunos de ellos competían con ella en su trabajo de dar noticias.

— Me alegro que todos estén aquí. — dijo entrando el jefe de redacción. — Bueno comenzare diciendo que hasta este momento todos ustedes han logrado realizar un buen trabajo y han puesto a está televisora entre las mejores de la ciudad. Por tanto se ha decidió dar la posibilidad a uno de ustedes de tener su propio segmento de noticias. — todos en la sala comenzaron a murmurar. — hemos estando hablando yo y los ejecutivos del canal para planear un concurso entre ustedes para ver quién puede entregarnos el mejor reportaje y que de esa manera gane su propio segmento en el noticiero.

— Disculpe señor Rogers. — levantó la mano uno de los reporteros. — ¿cómo va a decidir cuál es el mejor reportaje de todos?.

— Los jueces seremos yo y los ejecutivos. Queremos que sea originales, además también nos tomaremos el tiempo de ver el talento y creatividad de cada uno de ustedes. Al final solo elegiríamos a uno. El plazo para entregarlo será de dos meses espero y den su mejor esfuerzo y dedicación en ello. Así que manos a la obra.

Después de dar aquel aviso todos los reporteros se retiraron de la sala, a excepción de uno. Quien aún no podía creer la noticia.

— Esta es mi oportunidad. — dijo julie entusiasmada. — si logro hacer un buen reportaje de seguro tendré mi propia sección en la noticias. — aclarando su voz. — Y ahora la sección favorita de todo nuestro público: "Tardes con Julie" o qué tal " viernes con julie". — imitando la voz del conductor de noticias. — Sin duda será increíble... Aunque, para ello necesitaré un camarógrafo. Bueno, que tan difícil puede ser encontrar uno.

...

...

Luego de haberse anunciado aquel concurso julie tenía un gran problema, la mayoría de camarógrafos habían sido escogido por los reporteros del canal quienes también estaban participando. Lo que significaba que ya no había a quien pedirle su ayuda con la cámara.

— Voy a fracasar en esto, y jamás tendré mi propio espacio al aire. — decía sentada en el sofá resignada. Después de desocuparse en su trabajo julie había decidido ir a casa de marucho para pedirle su ayuda. El chico estaba acompañado por aquella chica llamada mira quién le estaba ayudando con su trabajo.

— Lamento no poderte ayudar julie, pero en estos momentos me encuentro ocupado con el sistema de mejora de la arena de batalla. Sabes que yo si te ayudaría. — decía de manera sincera el chico.

— Lo sé marucho. — le respondió julie.

— Yo también te ayudaría, pero también estoy algo ocupada. — decía la chica de cabello naranja.

— Gracias mira. — respondió la chica aun deprimida. — Supongo que tendré que darme por vencida con esto.

En ese momento entro el mayordomo del chico a la sala con una bandeja de bocadillos y un par de tasas de café.

— Amo marucho me notificaron que requieren la presencia de usted y la joven mira en el laboratorio. — habló el mayordomo.

— Gracias kato en seguida iremos. — le respondió marucho. — Supongo que nos veremos otro día julie, espero puedas hacer tu reportaje. — el chico había caminado hasta la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que la otra joven no lo seguía. — Vienes mira.

— Eh si, te alcanza en un minuto está bien. — le respondió mira.

— De acuerdo. — en unos instantes el chico se había retirado junto con su mayordomo y solo quedaban ambas jóvenes en la sala.

— Dices que necesitas a un camarógrafo, no es así. — le dijo mira a julie.

— Si, necesito a alguien que grabe mientras yo realizo la nota. ¿Por qué? Acaso conoces a alguien. — le preguntó julie a la chica.

— Bueno cuando nos contaste sobre tu problema, recordé que conozco a alguien. — le respondió mira. — Digo no es camarógrafo pero sabe hacer buenas tomas con una cámara...

— ¡¿Dime quién es!? — decía julie mientras sacudía a la chica de manera desesperada.

— Okey, te diré. ¡Pero podrías dejar de agitarme! - le pido mira. Por lo que julie la soltó de inmediato. Sin embargo para estar segura, la chica se separó algunos pasos de la morena. — recuerdas a mi compañero Baron, pues digamos que el es experto en tomas de video.

— Baron es experto ¡¿en que?! Es enserio. — le pregunto incrédula.

— Si, no te estoy mintiendo. — le respondió mira. — Cuando lo hice parte de mi equipo solía enviarlo a veces a misiones para grabar la actividad que tenían los vexos, y déjame decirte que sus tomas eran muy buenas.

— Increíble. — dijo julie asombrada. — Y crees que pueda ayudarme con mi reportaje.

— Bueno si le dices que se trata de ayudar a la famosa maestra subterra julie, con su increíble reportaje, yo digo que si. — le respondió mira.

— Entonces le pediré su ayuda. — sin embargo julie había recordado un pequeño detalle. — pero ¿Como voy a llegar con él?

— De eso no te preocupes. — respondió mira. — Yo te puedo ayudar. Puedo enviarte con el usando un dispositivo interdimensional. Te dajara cerca de su casa.

— En serio puedes, muchas gracias mira. — abrazando a la chica efusivamente. — eres la mejor.

— No hay de que. — respondió mira con una sonrisa. — Bueno tengo que irme. Marucho debe estar esperándome. — partiendo hacia el laboratorio. — hablamos después.

— Si — despidiéndose de la chica. Mientras julie se quedo sola en la sala. — "tardes con julie" ¡aquí voy!

.

* * *

 **Y así concluye el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, los veo en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos nuevamente aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia.**

 **Aunque aún no recibo comentarios, me alegre que algunos agregaran esta historia en favoritos, así como también los lectores fantasmas, para esas personas, espero y les guste el capítulo.**

 **y bueno para despedirme solo dire... que bakugan y todas sus sagas no me pertenecen y si lo hicieran, habría hecho otra temporada con los protagonistas de la primera saga.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- el viaje**

—Mm.. ¿llevaré la _blusa azul_ o la _amarilla_... ? — viendo ambas prendas — Llevaré ambas. — metiendo en la maleta ambas prendas.

Después de saber que mira la ayudaría a conseguir un camarógrafo para su reportaje; al día siguiente Julie regreso al canal para pedir un permiso especial para poder ausentarse un par de días en su trabajo.

Luego de recoger el permiso y lo que necesitaba para su reportaje, Julie regreso a su apartamento a organizar todo su equipaje. Había tanta ropa que debía empacar para su viaje y aún no llevaba ni la mitad, según ella.

— ¿Como voy a meter todo mi _glamour_ en una simple maleta? — se decía la chica frustrada.

Sería una noche larga para la joven.

..

..

..

Al día siguiente julie regreso a la casa de marucho, para sorpresa de la chica su amigo no se encontraba presente. Al parecer, el mayordomo del chico le comentó que había tenido que salir fueras por unos **"asuntos importantes"**.

— Lamento que no haya tenido la oportunidad de ver al joven marucho; señorita julie. — comentó el mayordomo.

— No te preocupes kato, será para otra ocasión. — respondió la joven. — por cierto, ¿sabes en donde está mira?

— La señorita mira se encuentra en el laboratorio, si gusta la puedo llevar con ella.

Así fue como ambos caminaron hasta llegar al laboratorio, donde al entrar una joven de cabello anaranjado se encontraba concentrada ingresando una clase de códigos en la computadora.

— Gracias por traerme kato. — agradeció la joven.

— No hay de que señorita julie; si ambas necesitan algo pueden llamarme. — respondió el mayordomo antes de retirarse del laboratorio. Aún con la llegada de julie, mira aún continuaba escribiendo información en la computadora.

— Eh... no se si sabes que estoy aquí desde hacer _5 minutos_.

— Escuche cuando llegaron — respondió la otra joven con su mirada en la computadora — lamentó no haber saludado, es que esta información era importante. — dejó de teclear y giró a ver a la joven. — ¿Es tu primera vez en este lugar?

— No, de hecho ya había venido — le respondió julie. — aunque en esa ocasión estaba platicando con runo de un _chisme_ y no preste mucha atención en lo que explicó marucho sobre este lugar.

— Te sorprenderías de las cosas que hacemos aquí. En fin, será mejor empezar. —de un cajón que tenía aún lado saco un objeto — el dispositivo interdimensional ya está cargado — caminando hacia julie. — está programado con la ubicación de baron te dejará a una calle de... ¿Que son esas bolsas?.

— Mi equipaje. — dijo de manera simple.

— ¿Y es necesario cinco maletas? — pregunto mira.

— Me dijiste que llevara lo más _esencial_ — respondió julie.

— Si lo dije, pero no pensé que sería **más** de una maleta.

— Vamos no es para tanto, todo lo que ves aquí es **MUY** esencial para el viaje.

— está bien... — respondió mira. — ejem, como te decía... El dispositivo ya está cargado — se acerca a colocarle un objeto en el brazo. — como vez es practico. Cuando lo actives se abrirá un portal que te llevará hasta la calle donde vive baron...

— ¿ Y como sabré en qué parte vive?

— Déjame terminar — respondió mira. De su bata sacó una hoja de papel y se la entregó — aquí te apunte su dirección. También te anote el número de baron, por si necesitas llamarle en caso de que necesites más indicaciones.

— Muchas gracias por todo mira — le agradeció. — supongo que ya es hora de partir.

Con las indicaciones que le habia dado mira, presionó uno de los botones del brazalete y logró abrir el portal. Julie estaba sorprendida de que un accesorio pudiera crear un portal de la nada.

— Mándale mis saludos a baron. — le dijo mira a julie antes de cruzar por portal. Después de que ella cruzara, el portal desapareció.

..

..

En una de las calles de ciudad vestal cerca de unos departamentos, una especie de vórtice apareció de la nada. Minutos después una joven con varias maletas salió de ahí.

— Así que está es ciudad vestal. — decía la morena observando los edificios a su alrededor. Aunque solo se encontraba en una parte de la ciudad, podía darse cuenta que se trataba de un lugar muy tecnológico. — a excepción de los extraños señalamientos es igual a la tierra.

Después de ver por un rato la ciudad, julie saco el papel que le dio mira y comenzó a buscar la dirección de baron. Por suerte el mini croquis que le dibujo mira en aquella hoja logró ubicarla lo suficiente para no tener que llamar a baron. Luego de pasar por unos edificios logró llegar a una especie de condominios con aspecto elegante.

— vaya no pensé que baron viviera en un lugar así. — comentó la joven al ver la pequeña, pero elegante recepción del edificio. Una vez que pidió indicaciones en la recepción julie tomó el ascensor hasta el décimo piso del edificio. — bueno según me dijo la recepcionista baron vive en el apartamento número 412.

Cuando por fin llego al décimo piso comenzó a buscar el departamento del chico. No tardo tiempo en hallar la puerta del departamento y tocar un par de veces la puerta.

— espero esté — se dijo la joven. Luego de unos segundos escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, por lo que la chica preparo su mejor sonrisa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió apareció frente a ella un joven, un poco más alto que ella, con su cabello violeta desarreglado y ojos celestes mirandola completamente sorprendidos.

— ¿Maestra julie?

— Hola baron — guiñando coquetamente al chico.

..

..

Cuando la joven apareció frente a la puerta del chico, este no pudo hacer más, que emocionarse. Antes de que julie comentara alguna otra palabra el joven ya la había invitado a pasar al departamento, y le ofreció sentarse en la sala.

Fue de esa manera que la platica entre ambos comenzó. Baron empezó a preguntarle sobre dan, shun y marucho. Julie empezó a contarle sobre lo ocurrido con los mechtanium y como ellos tres había logrado volver todo a la normalidad. Así como también, su amigo el castaño había logrado ganar una batalla con un nuevo jugador y ahora su amigo, Gus.

— Ese mismo día le teníamos a dan una fiesta sorpresa por su victoria, pero sin embargo... el no llego. Nos pareció extraño que no llegara, fue entonces que kato nos dio la noticia de que dan había tomado prestando un bote se zarpó y no dijo hacia donde iría. — explicó con cierta tristeza. — créeme que además de arruinar mi nota especial, también lo hizo con la fiesta.

— No puedo creer que el maestro dan se haya ido así como así. — decía el chico — ¿y aún no han recibió algún mensaje de donde este? .

— No, y lo peor es que solo hizo que runo se deprimiera. — comentó molesta. Si había algo que le molesto ese día más que haber perdido su nota, fue el saber que la acción de Dan había hecho entristecer a su mejor amiga runo. — pero ya verá cuando regrese ese torpe, yo m encargare de darle su merecido.

Ambos decidieron ya no hablar sobre el tema dan, ya que solo provocaba que la morena estrujara el cojín del sillón con enojo. Así que fue turno de barón de hablar. El chico comenzó a platicar sobre lo que había hecho después de terminar con todo el asunto del rey Zenoheld. Sobre cómo ahora la ciudad tenía un consejo de líderes que dirigían la ciudad y han hecho un gran cambio con la ciudad.

Habló también sobre su vida, ahora ya no se encontraba viviendo en casa de su familia sino que había tomado la decisión de mudarse a un departamento y ayudar a su familia de manera económica, consiguiendo un trabajo de medio tiempo.

— Ahora que mencionas departamento, ¿no sabía que vivías en un edifico elegante baron? — decía la morena. — tu trabajo debe ser excelente.

A diferencia de la recepción del edifico, el apartamento lucía simplemente elegante. Era un espacio grande y además alto, ya que contaba con dos pisos. En la parte de abajo se encontraba la sala, la cocina, el comedor y además tenía un salón de entretenimiento que daba hacía la terraza. Mientras en el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones y el baño.

— E-Eh si bueno, de hecho... — unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron aquella conversación. Por lo que el chico fue a abrir, y vieron que se trataba del repartidor de pizza con la orden que habían pedido.

La noche pasó entre platica y comida y sin esperarlo ya había caído la media noche. Fue entonces que julie recordó el porqué había ido a ahí.

— Baron, aún no te explico porque vine a verte. — le dijo la morena mientras se re acomodaba en el sillón. — veras necesito de tu ayuda.

— Lo que usted quiera maestra julie, haría lo que sea por ayudar a cualquier de los legendarios maestros bakugan. — expresó el chico de buen ánimo.

— ¡Excelente! Bueno te explicaré...

Julie comenzó a contarle sobre el nuevo proyecto en su trabajo y los motivos que la había hecho ir a buscarlo.

— Entonces, necesita de un camarógrafo para su reportaje.

— Así es, y como un pajarito me dijo que tú eras bueno en tomas de cámaras pensé en venir a verte. — decía julie. — que m dices barón, ¿Quieres ser mi nuevo camarógrafo? .

— ¡Si! con gusto la ayudaré en su trabajo maestra julie. — respondió baron. —Incluso podría hacer algunas tomas que harán que su reportaje sea aún más increíble.

— ¡Que bien! — expresó con alegría la joven — entonces es un hecho, baron serás mi camarógrafo.

...

...

...

— Por cierto maestra julie...

— Solo dime julie, baron. Siento que cuando me dices maestra no puedo evitar imaginarme como una _anciana estricta._

— E-esta bien, ma.. julie — se corrigió el chico. — Ya que me dijiste que planeaba pasar aquí algunos días, me gustaría ofrecerte hospedaje en el apartamento. Pienso que sería mejor que se quedara aquí a un desconocido cuarto de hotel.

— ¿Estas seguro? — dijo julie.

— ¡Por supuesto! — expresó el joven — para mí no sería ningún problema que usted o algún otro amigo se quedara a dormir aquí. Después de todo la maestra runo y el maestro marucho me han dado hospedaje en sus casas.

— Está bien baron — le respondió con una sonrisa.— aceptaré tu oferta.

— ¡Perfecto! — asintió el chico. — déjame guiarte hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

Baron guío a julie hasta la habitación extra del departamento y la que usaría durante su estadía en la ciudad. Cuando julie vio la habitación pudo notar lo grande y cómoda que se veía.

— Esta habitación tiene un baño para que no tengas que usar el del pasillo, también tiene un closet para acomodar tus cosas. —le explicaba baron. — y bueno, creo que mejor dejo que te acomodes, si necesitas algo puedes ir a tocar a la puerta de lado izquierdo, es la mía.

Después de aquella explicación dejó que julie se instalara en la habitación. Luego de un rato de acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto, julie comenzó a sentirse cansada, entonces buscó su ropa de dormir, se cambio y fue a recostarse en su nueva cama. Sin darse cuenta; sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y cayo en los brazos de morfeo.

..

..

..

Después de dejar que julie se acomodara en la habitación de huéspedes, baron regreso a recoger la cocina. Se había colocando unos audífonos para poder limpiar de manera más cómoda. Sin embargo durante su trabajo de limpieza, alcanzó a escuchar el timbre del teléfono sonar, por lo cual se apresuró a contestarlo rápidamente.

— ¿Hola?

— Cuatro timbres del teléfono; ¿No me digas que estás viendo de nuevo ese _programa_ de policías detectives... ?— respondió una voz al otro lado de la línea.

—... ¿Ace?

— Quien mas sería.

— ¡Amigo, a pasado más de un mes desde que llamaste! ¿donde has estado? — le pregunto el chico.

— Te lo dije la vez anterior, iba a salir fueras de la ciudad. — contestó el otro individuo. — Además, la señal no es muy buena que digamos... en fin después te explico. Te llame para avisarte que mañana llegare de regreso al departamento...

— ¡Espera! me estás diciendo que vienes de regreso mañana. — habló baron. — P-Pero me dijiste que regresarías dentro de un mes.

— Así es, pensé que mi viaje sería más largo, pero no fue así. Como sea; te lo contaré todo cuando llegue en la mañana.

— Ace espe...

— Lo siento tengo que colgar, como te dije la _señala_ no es muy buena que digamos... nos vemos... — finalizando la llamada.

— ¿Ace?¿hola? ¡rayos! ya no le pude decir sobre julie... — decía le baron. — espero regrese de _buen humor_.

..

..

..

* * *

 **Aquí finaliza la segunda parte. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Chau!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos nuevamente, pido disculpas por la demora pero tuvo asuntos personales que tuve que resolver. Aún así espero estén listos para continuar con esta historia y si les gustas dejen un review :) sino, como quiera seguiré escribiendo hasta terminar esta historia.**

 **Antes de seguir debo declarar:** **Bakugan no me pertenece y si así lo fuera hubiera hecho una 5 temporada con los protagonistas de la primera, en fin que comience el capitulo :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - Un departamento para 3.**

El reloj ya estaba próximo a marcar las 6:00 am. Y a pesar de que la joven de cabellos plateados descansaba cómodamente en su habitación, no era lo mismo para cierto chico de cabello rosado quien no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Desde que recibió aquella llamada de Ace no había pensado en otra cosa más que en la reacción de su amigo sobre su recién invitada.

Quizás no diría nada, ya que se trataba de uno de sus antiguos camaradas. Sin embargo, la ultima vez que hablo con Ace parecía que la idea de aceptar visitas en el departamento no era del todo su agrado. Aunque no se trataba de ningún extraño, si no de un viejo compañero de batallas.

— Estoy seguro de que no pasara nada... — en ese momento recordó las ultimas palabras de Ace: _"Si me entero que dejaste a alguien quedarse, ten por seguro que el resto de tu vida dormirás en la calle"_ — O quizás si, Y ahora que voy a hacer.

Giro a ver el reloj de la estancia y pudo ver que no había ido a dormir en toda la noche, y hacerlo ahora no seria una opción viable. Por tanto decidió ir a la cocina a preparar de una vez el desayuno.

— Espero el desayuno funcione...

..

..

..

..

..

Un _click_ en la puerta principal le dio la señal a Baron de que Ace había llegado al fin. El joven opto por continuar dando los toques finales al desayuno, comenzó a escucharse unos pasos acercándose a la cocina por lo que se preparo para su próximo futuro en viviendo en la sucia y fría calle.

— ¡Ace!, me alegro de verte amigo.

Apareció en ese momento un joven de cabellos azules-aqua con una especie de chaqueta negra y lentes oscuros. Sin duda se trataba de su amigo Ace, quien mostraba estar relajado.

— Podría decir lo mismo Baron. — le saludo a Baron con un abrazo fraternal. — Y por lo que ve llegamos justo a tiempo.

— A que te refieres con "llegamos", acaso vienes con alguien más. — asomándose Baron por la puerta de la cocina.

— Podría decirse...

En ese momento detrás del hombro de Ace surgió una especie de esfera morada que se abrió sorpresivamente.

— No lo puedo creer, eres tu Persival.

— Gusto en verte Baron. — saludo el bakugan.

— No lo puedo creer. — dijo el chico con asombro.

— ... Y no es el único que regreso. — hablo otra voz diferente. En ese momento del hombro de Baron surgió otro bakugan, pero este era de color blanco.

— ¡ Nemus ! — exclamo el joven con felicidad mientras tomaba el bakugan entre sus manos y lo pegaba a su rostro. — ¡Te extrañe tanto amigo!

— Yo igual Baron — le respondió el bakugan. — eh... crees que podrías soltarme un poco, me aplastas.

— Oh si, perdón. — se disculpo el chico.

— Bueno si ya terminaron este conmovedor encuentro, me gustaría desayunar algo decente ahora. — hablo Ace mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

— Oye la bayas que te ofrecí esa vez sabían bien. — reclamo el bakugan morado.

— No lo dudo, pero estar comiendo bayas y frutos llega a cansar un tiempo.

— ¿Y que esperabas? ¿un plato de lazaña en Vestroia?.

— Espera — interrumpió Baron. — ¿Fuiste a Vestroia Y no me dijiste?.

— Te lo iba a decir durante el desayuno, de donde crees que vienen Persival y Nemus. — respondió Ace.

— Es verdad, pero aun así no me has contado en donde estuviste todo este tiempo. Sabes lo frustrante que fue no tener idea de donde estabas, más aun porque vino ... _"tu sabes quien"_.

— Y se puede saber a que vi...

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos provenientes del pasillo acercándose a la cocina. Eso alerto a ambos chicos, aunque uno de ellos sabia que sus problemas iban a empeorar a continuación. Llegando a la cocina apareció Julie quien aun vestía con su piyama y llevaba su largo cabello plateado suelto.

— ¡Pero que huele tan bien! — exclamo la chica aun soñolienta.

— Buenos días Julie. — saludo Baron. Consciente del problema en el que se metio.

— ¿Ace? pero que sorpresa verte, viniste a desayunar con nosotros.

— Algo.. — respondió Ace de manera seria. — Baron, me puedes explicar que esta sucediendo. Y porque la regla de **NO** traer visitas sin mi permiso fue rota.

— Bueno veras, lo que pasa es que...

— Espera, ¿acaso hay algún problema con que este aquí? — cuestiono Julie. — Pensé que eramos todos amigos Ace.

— Yo diría más bien aliados de batalla. — respondió el chico escuetamente. — No recuerdo que hayamos tenido un vinculo más cercano o de "amigos" como tu dices.

Julie no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Aquel joven que había luchado junto a Dan y sus amigos, ese chico que en un tiempo pensaba que tenia cierto atractivo, estaba diciendo semejantes cosas. Entonces para el Dan, Shun, Marucho y los demás en la tierra nunca fueron los amigos que ella había pensado que eran. Presenciar todo aquello solo hizo que Julie se sintiera molesta.

— ¡Eres un cretino! — lo regaño Julie.

— Me han dicho peores cosas. — respondió sin importancia Ace. Aquello solo había hecho enfurecer aun más a Julie.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! —Intervino Baron aquella discusión. — Escucha Ace — dirigiéndose al chico. —se que dijiste que no podía invitar a nadie a tu departamento, y entiendo el motivo. Pero Julie, fue y sigue siendo una compañera nuestra, y así como lo hizo Marucho nos ofrecería hospedaje aunque nosotros no se lo pidiéramos. Ademas quedamos que yo también tenia derechos en este departamento y por tanto yo quiero que Julie se quede en el.

Ace estaba sorprendido, no había pensado que Baron le respondiera con ese argumento. Aunque en parte era verdad, el no pensaba a admitirlo.

— Bien, que se quede, ella es **TU** responsabilidad. Por lo que si ella hace algo fuera de lo que esta permitido tu pagaras con las consecuencias. — le dijo al chico. — Y tu — dirigiéndose a Julie. — más te vale no molestarme y no hacer nada de lo que no este permitido aquí. Este departamento sigue siendo **MIO** , Baron solo tiene una mitad pequeña de derecho sobre el. Por tanto puedo echarlos a ambos.

Tras decir aquello Ace se marcho hacia su habitación dejando a ambos chicos en la cocina.

— Desde cuando se volvió...

— ¿Un Cretino? — le respondió Baron. — No lo se realmente y siento mucho lo que paso Julie, entenderé si no quieres quedarte.

— No te preocupes Baron, pienso quedarme. — respondió Julie. — no voy a permitir darle la satisfacción de irme a ese torpe. Ademas según me lo explico Mira el dispositivo tardara aproximadamente 1 semana en cargarse y cuando este listo podremos irnos a la tierra.

—Esta bien, creo que lo mejor sera que terminemos con lo que queda del desayuno no te parece.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

— ¿No crees que fuiste un poco grosero con Julie?

— Ahora te vas a poner de lado de ellos. — le dijo el chico al bakugan. Luego de aquella discusión Ace se había ido a enserar a su habitación sin tener las intenciones de salir durante un buen rato. Podría parecer exagerada aquella regla que había propuesto hace algunos meses atrás, antes había permitido a extraños venir al departamento pues solía realizar algunas fiestas. sin embargo la ultima vez que hizo una, o más bien Baron la realizo, termino con 2 ventanas rotas y un desastre asqueroso en el baño. Y no deseaba que otro incidente igual ocurriera mientras el no estaba.

— Sabes que yo estoy de tu lado Ace, sin embargo es necesario reconocer que fuiste grosero con la chica. — le respondió Persival. — Además Baron tiene algo de razón, no se trata de ningún extraño sino de un viejo camarada nuestro. — Persival tenia un buen punto y aunque sabia que Baron; y aun más Julie tenían razón. El también tenia sus razones la cuales no pensaba olvidar.

—No pienso disculparme, aunque sea cierto pienso que es mejor guardar distancia con ellos. — dijo el peli-aqua. — _Más si es amiga de ella..._ — diciendo eso ultimo en voz baja.

— Como tu digas Ace.

..

..

..

..

..

Más tarde Baron había pensado en llevar a Julie a conocer parte de la ciudad Vestal, a lo que la chica respondió con emoción ya que comenzaba a sentirse aburrida y después de la "bienvenida amigable" de Ace, la idea de estar todo el día en aquel departamento no era algo que le atrajera mucho. Ambos jóvenes habían ido a recorrer algunos locales cerca del barrio, considerando el departamento en el que vivían ambos chicos era de esperarse encontrar cerca una tienda o local con cierto toque elegante.

— Se nota más feliz las personas viviendo aquí. — comento Julie mientras veía a una familia caminar cerca de ahí.

— Y también menos ignorante sobre el tema de los bakugans. — respondió Baron.

— Y dime Baron ¿Como esta tu familia? — le pregunto la joven.

— Mi familia a estado bien, de hecho me mude de casa para poder ayudarlos un poco económicamente. — explico el chico. — En un principio extrañaba sentir varios bultos ocupando mi cama o despertar y tener que hacer el desayuno para 7 personas. Pero Ace me dijo que este cambio era para bien, aun así no dejo de visitarlos cada que puedo.

— Bueno al menos ese torpe tiene algo de verdad. — comento Julie. — ¿Y como le va a la pequeña Maron?

— Maron pues... también a estado bien, aunque semanas después de regresar a la ciudad me preguntaba sobre el maestro Shun y si lo había visto. A lo que yo le respondía que pasaría un tiempo para verlo otra vez, después de un mes dejo de preguntarme sobre el, aunque hace una semana que me llamo por teléfono me volvió a hacer la misma pregunta. A veces creo que solo me llama por eso. — decía el chico algo sentido. El quería mucho a sus hermanos y ciertamente ellos lo admiraban mucho, pero esa sensación de que su hermanita prefiriera a algunos de sus amigos en lugar de a el, provocaba un pequeño sentimiento de envidia en su persona.

— No te sientas por eso. — le hablo la morena — Maron adora a su hermano mayor y ella nunca te cambiaría por nadie. Aunque claro es normal que a veces algunas niñas admiren a chicos que tengan una personalidad un tanto seria y misteriosa como la de Shun. — Julie conocía la popularidad que tenían sus 3 amigos hombres con respecto al publico femenil y no era de esperarse que hubiera alguna chica interesada en el joven ninja.

— Oye Julie, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta? — interrumpió el chico de repente.

— Por supuesto Baron...

— La verdad no se si preguntar, pero... cuando estabas en la tierra, no has escuchado a Mira mencionar algo sobre si le interesaría regresar a la ciudad. — pregunto el chico.

— Bueno... — Julie trato de hacer memoria de algún momento en el que Mira y ella hayan podido conversar, pero en ninguna de ellos pareciera que estuviera ese tema. — no realmente Baron, las veces que e podido convivir con ella parece estar enfocada en trabajar en el laboratorio de marucho.

— Y solo ha hecho eso? — pregunto el chico.

— Si, luego de la partida de Dan parece no querer salir de ahí, incluso marucho se da tiempo para dejar el trabajo a un lado y pasar tiempo con nosotros.

— Ya veo...

— ¿Supongo que ustedes dos la extrañan mucho, no? — fue el turno de Julie de preguntar.

— ... En ocasiones, _aunque pienso que Ace más..._ — dijo lo ultimo en voz baja.

— Descuida — dijo Julie. — si todo sale bien, podrás verla de nuevo en un semana. Y quizás puedas ayudarme a convencerla de que salgamos de paseo los 3.

— Eso seria estupendo. — respondió Baron.

* * *

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo..**

 **Gracias a los que agregaron esta historia en sus favoritos como también a aquellos lectores fantasma.**

 **Nos vemos**


End file.
